Mimi wo Sumaseba
by SpiritKitsune
Summary: Marik shows up in Domino City once again. Yami No Bakura find him on the rainy streets, bleeding and abused. contains mentioned rape yaoi Yami no BakuraMarik YamiMarik veeeeery onesided
1. Chapter 1

Hello another sucky fanfic. that will get no reviews…why do I keep writing…oh because I love torturing my fav. people….I have a Karasu complex (shudder), oh yeah, and my sister will kill me if I don't (truthfully, she actually handcuffed me to the computer)…well…if you've read ANY of my fics, you know how bad I write. Anyway this fic is rated for incest/rape, and yaoi (yami) bakura/ marik (no yami malik).

ATTENTION! MUST READ! Just to clear some things up, in this fic, Yami LIKES Malik….and for all you perverted minds out there, yes I mean that type of LIKE… and if your NOT a perverted mind, I mean like as in WANTS...I HATE THE PHARAOH!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Marik stood outside of the door to the one place he vowed he would never go back to. He reached for the latch that secured the door closed, and then he hesitated. He really did not want to go, but he knew he had to. He sighed and pulled up the door to his previous home, he was going to make this quick, very quick.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Did you find him?"

"…Yes"

"Good"

Marik felt really uncomfortable alone in the room with his father. His childhood had not been a pleasant one thanks to him. After Marik's yami side was destroyed, all the souls he had sent to the realm of shadows had returned, thus meaning his father was alive and well. Marik stared at his feet from his standing position, across the room from his father. He knew his father could sense how uncomfortable he felt. As if on cue, his father smirked.

"Come now, Marik. Why are you so, tense? I'm only your father, after all." He smirked again as Marik shuddered at the ice in his tone. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't much… Stuff…happened. I just…told him…eventually. I…gave him the rod, too." Marik almost choked on his words. That sounded SO wrong. Marik looked up at his father. But something was wrong. He looked…relieved and…happy?

"You did very well Marik. I am proud to have you as my son"

Marik almost blushed and he turned around to face the wall. He heard his father walk towards him, the footsteps leaving a hollow echo that could not be heard out side the room they were in.

"Yes, Marik, you did very well." He paused his steps half-way across the room and it was silent for a moment. Then the steps returned as he began walking towards Marik slowly again.

"You know, my son. I always knew how you would grow up. I knew you would grow to be strong, successful," he stopped when he got right behind Marik, and he bent his neck so that his face was right next to Marik's, ear, and he said, in a very low whisper, "…beautiful."

Marik froze. He could not believe what he had just heard.

His father threw his head back laughing.

"Yes, Marik. Yes, you are beautiful. Yes, far more beautiful than anyone I've ever known." He leaned in close again. " You've been such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward." he said as he trailed his finger lightly down Marik's neck. Marik shuddered.

"Oh Ra in heaven, no"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Domino City, Japan

Sugoroku Mouto was preparing to leave the shop for the afternoon. It was raining heavily and he wanted to run to the store to get some things before the weather got even worse. He was about to yell upstairs to Yuugi that he was going out, when the front door opened and in came a very wet Marik, wearing only his sleeveless white shirt and black jeans.

"Hello? Who might you be?" the elder man asked.

" I'm…a friend of Yuugi's. Is he home?"

"Why, yes, he is in his room. I'll go tell him you're here"

"Thank you"

Sugoroku went over to the stairs and yelled up.

"YUUGI! I'm going out for a while. And a visitor is here to see you."

Yuugi's voice came from upstairs.

" 'Kay Grandpa, send 'im up."

Sugoroku turned to Marik and nodded.

"Alright then, I'm off. Yuugi's in his room, first door on the left upstairs. I'll be back in two hours or so"

Marik started walking up the stairs. As he did, he muttered under his breath,

"Don't worry, I don't intend to stay that long."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuugi was sitting in his room doing homework. His grandpa had said he had a visitor, he wondered who it could be. Then, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Yuugi turned around to see who is was. His heart almost stopped. In the door way was the last person he expected it to be, a soaking wet Marik.

"Uh…hi…Marik? What are you doing here?"

Marik stormed into the room, yelling and swearing. Yuugi couldn't understand a word he was saying. Yuugi tried to calm him down, but Marik wouldn't stop. After several failed attempts, Yuugi yelled,

"Calm Down MARIK!"

Marik glared at Yuugi, but he shut is mouth any way. Yuugi took his hands off from over his ears.

" Ok, that's better. Now could you please tell me what's wrong?"

" Get him out"

" What?"

" The pharaoh, I need to talk to the pharaoh."

Yuugi stared at Marik, but he complied. In a split second, Yami was standing in the spot Yuugi was just in.

" What do you want?" Yami asked in a questioning tone.

Marik looked at the ground, clenching his fist.

"It's your fault" he murmured under his breath.

"What?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Marik screamed

Yami was taken aback by Marik's words.

"What did I do?"

" If I had never met you, it would'a never happened. If you didn't exist none of this would have happened. If I never knew you, I never would' a had to go back. IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

" What are you talking about, Marik?"

" You sonofabitch, IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT I GOT RAPED!"

Yami could only stare at the infuriated boy for a second, before Marik's fist connected with his gut, and he passed out. Yami fell to the floor, and Marik walked downstairs and out the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marik was walking down the street alone. Nobody in there right mind would walk around in the middle of a thunderstorm, and those who were out stared at Marik because of his lack of appropriate rain gear. He was just walking around the streets, with no place to go, and what was worse was that he felt his back starting to bleed again.

'Damn! It won't stop!' Marik thought to himself, 'This is the third damn time!'

As Marik was walking around, he failed to notice Bakura walk out of the market behind him. Bakura was about to head for home, when he saw his Egyptian koi.

'Marik?' he thought to himself, 'What in hell is he doing here? …Oh well, I'm not complaining.' he said finally to himself as he turned to walk towards Marik with a silence only a thief could master.

He walked right up to Marik with out him noticing, and then he bent his head down to the shorter boy and whispered into his ear,

" I've missed you, beautiful."

Marik immediately stiffened at the familiar words, and the motion did not go unnoticed by Bakura. Then Bakura noticed the blood dripping down Marik's back. His eyes grew wide as he grabbed Marik by the arm and whirled him around so they were facing each other.

" Bakura?" Marik asked right before he fainted.

" Marik? Marik! What's wrong!" Bakura asked franticly, but Marik didn't wake up. So Bakura picked Marik up bride-style, and ran to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Marik woke up in a bed in a dark room. He was about to move, when a pain in his back reminded him of it's condition. He winced, but got up anyway. He saw that his clothes were removed and he was wearing a pair of black boxers that weren't his. He walked over to the 'door', accidentally hitting the wall instead.

"OW!" he rubbed his nose lightly, 'ok, something's wrong with me. Must be blood loss, I'm really dizzy.'

This time he walked to the real door, and he exited the room. He looked at the room he was in a then he immediately knew were he was. Bakura's apartment. He walked over to the den area were he heard light snoring. He looked over the back of the couch to see Bakura curled up and sleeping.

Marik smile to himself and he went over to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. On the table was a single grocery bag, the one Bakura had been carrying when Marik fainted. All of the contents were still in it. Marik hurried to put the stuff in the refrigerator before it all went bad, ignoring the pain of his back while doing so.

After he had finished with the kitchen, Marik walked back to the room he woke up in, and looked around for a shirt or something. He settled on a slightly large white t-shirt. He walked out the already opened door, to find Bakura, lying with his hands resting on the back of the couch, and his head on top of his hands. Marik flushed madly when he realized Bakura was watching him change.

"Hey" Bakura said with a smirk.

"Humph. Perv! You were spying on me, weren't you?"

"And if I was?" Bakura asked with another smirk.

" I'd be deeply flattered." said Marik in a mock angry tone.

"Heh, Insane as always, eh koi? Hey do ya want something to drink?" Bakura asked as he walked to the kitchen.

" No, I'm fine. Thank you though." Marik called after him.

"Water it is" came Bakura's voice from the kitchen.

Malik shook his head, mentally laughing at Bakura's insistence.

Bakura came into the room with a soda for himself and a large glass of water for Marik.

"You should drink something," Bakura stated in a concerned voice, "Why were you bleeding so much?"

Marik looked down at the glass in his hands.

"No reason, really. I just…fell and cut my back."

"Backs do NOT bleed that much because of a c…"

Bakura stopped the middle of his sentence when he saw a cluster of small cuts around Marik's neck and shoulders. Then he saw a large bruise on Marik's upper arm. Bakura stood up suddenly and walked over to Marik. He took the glass out of Marik's hands and set it on the table, then proceeded to practically rip the shirt of him. Bakura just stared at all of the bruises and scars on Marik's body. Marik blushed and looked away from Bakura.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Marik just looked at the ground and didn't answer.

" How the hell did I not see this before!"

" I-It's not your fault. It was probably too dark to see."

Bakura grumbled to himself. Then he looked at Marik with concerned eyes.

"What happened to you Koi?"

" …" Marik just looked at the ground.

Bakura was starting to get angry.

"MARIK! Come on tell me or I'll find out for myself!"

Marik looked down at the ground again, and then he looked at Bakura.

"Y-You promise you won't h-hate me?"

"…Depends…I could never hate you…but I could be mad for an extended amount of time."

Marik sighed and looked at his fingers.

" I …was…"

"Yes?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"…raped."

" blink, blink…WHAAAAAAAT! WHO! WHEN! HOW! WHERE! I'LL KILL 'EM! I'LL RIP THEIR HEART OUT! I'LL SEND 'EM TO THE PITS OF HELL! I 'LL…shadow realm…yes, shadow realm is good…" Bakura stopped when he saw Marik covering his ears and looking like he was about to cry. " …could you tell me who, or what happened?"

"…alright. It…was my…father …"

"…your father.…FATHER! MARIK WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT!"

Marik's face got red. "You think I LET him do it! YOU THINK I LET HIM DO IT! WHY IN RA'S NAME DO YOU THINK I WOULD _LET_ HIM RAPE ME!"

Bakura stared at Marik. " …I…I…uh…Sorry Marik…I" He stopped talking when he saw Marik looking down, tears dripping down his chin. " Marik! S-Stop! D-Don't Cry! Please Stop!"

This just made Marik cry harder and he buried his face in Bakura's shirt. Bakura faced went red, and he started stammering incoherently. He stopped when he felt Marik's body starting to shake. Bakura stared at him. He slowly lifted his arms and gave Marik a small pat on the back, then he hugged him and he rest his head on Marik's.

"Shhh, shhh, don't cry. Shhh" he said soothingly and Marik fell asleep in his arms.

Bakura got up with Marik held close to his body. He walked into his room and he put Marik under the covers. Then Bakura laid down on the bed and held onto Marik, and he too fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Marik woke up at around midnight and saw Bakura lying over him, eyes open and stroking Marik's hair.

"Hey" Bakura smiled and he planted a small kiss on Marik's forehead. Marik smiled and he blushed.

Bakura propped himself up on his elbow and looked Marik in the eye.

" OK Marik, now you have to tell me what happened so I can do one of the following. 1) fly to Egypt and kill your father, 2) keep you here and never let you out of my sight again, or 3) I could go kill the pharaoh to let out my present unyielding rage...or, you know, I could kill him just for fun."

Marik smiled at Bakura. "Alright. I had been staying with Rishid and Isis in an apartment in Tokyo for about five weeks after battle city. Then one day Isis told me I had better go back to Egypt to tell my father I had given away the Senen Rod. She suggested I make the vivit as short as possible. At first, Rishid wouldn't let me go alone, but Isis told him they had to go on a museum tour or something like that and that they had to leave. They watched me leave on the plane, and I could swear I saw Isis crying. Anyway, I got to Egypt and I found my families tomb. I went in and I talked with my father. I told him I had lost to the pharaoh and that I told him of the god card inscription. But something was a little off. The whole time my father seemed a bit tense, then after I told him I no longer had the Senen Rod, he seemed relieved. Then…you know…yeah. Then after that he had decided that the inscription on my back was getting healed to much so he re-carved it in. That's why my back was bleeding when you found me, I didn't have the chance to take care of it yet…I had business to take care of."

Bakura nodded. "But that's not the whole story is it."

Marik's head shot up to look at Bakura. "…No it's not, but if I tell you the rest you WILL hate me."

"I already told you, I could never hate you."

Marik looked at Bakura and smiled sadly. " Yeah, you will hate me but I'll tell you anyway. Alright… there was a part of the tomb keeper initiation that I was never told about. It was ' at the time the pharaoh is resurrected, the current tomb keeper shall take on his past life's duty to always be there and serve the pharaoh in any and all ways.' Guess who gets to fill that role." Marik said looking down.

Bakura stared at Marik. And he stared, and stared.

" … serve in… every… way?"

" Yes…every."

" Like…every…way…as in _anything_ he says?"

" YES DAMNIT! ANYTHING!" Marik was starting to cry again. " Starting tomorrow I have to do anything he says…anything."

Bakura stared at the ground. 'Yeah and I know exactly what he's gonna do, too. Damn bastard's always wanted Marik.' Bakura looked at Marik, then gave him a big hug.

"I don't care what happens, you'll always be _my_ Marik. No matter what."

"…Arigato." Then Marik fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryou stepped out of his class room and walked down the hall. Bakura had told him about Marik and the pharaoh. To tell the truth, Ryou hated the pharaoh. Yuugi was a good friend, but Ryou had never liked the pharaoh. Bakura had come to Ryou soul room at about five in the morning the other night, and they talked about Marik. Ryou loved both Bakura and Marik. Not like he _loved_ them, but he felt like a brother to them.

Ryou and Bakura were able to have their own bodies, but they liked to stay with each other most of the time. He always knew that Bakura loved Marik, and he did everything he could to make them happy. It was his pleasure, Marik and Bakura were like older brothers, they all hung out together and had fun. But now Marik was hurting, and Ryou would not stand for it. Ryou was not so timid anymore. Granted, Bakura still handled the rough stuff, but Ryou had certainly improved. Having someone to care about helped him to gain confidence. He no longer was so shy. Some people might say he was starting to act more like Bakura. He would agree, but a gentler, smaller Bakura.

Ryou stopped in front of Yuugi's class room door. Last night he had promised Bakura that he could meet with the pharaoh. Ryou knocked on the door. He didn't wait ten seconds before Katsuya opened the door. Ryou smiled, but inside he frowned. He never really liked Katsuya that much, either, but he was tolerable. He supposed it was Bakura who influenced him into disliking Jonouchi. He was just too annoying.

" Ohayou, Jonouchi. Is Yuugi in?" Ryou asked in a falsely sweet voice, something he had perfected since he had met Bakura

Jonouchi turned around. " Oi, Yuugi! Ryou wants ya!" Yuugi came over.

" Hey Ryou, what's up?" Yuugi asked, a curious smile on face.

" Nothing really, I was just wondering if I could talk to you after school." Ryou asked.

" Sure, I'd be happy to." Yuugi smiled again.

Ryou smiled. "Good. See you then." Then he turned around and started walking back to his room. As he heard Yuugi's classroom door close, he stopped and closed his eyes. He felt himself in the hallway between his and Bakura's soul rooms. He opens Bakura's door and smirks. " After school today," he says. Bakura looks up at him and smirks as well. "Good. Arigato Hikari-chan." Ryou smiles at the name Bakura called him. Bakura always called him that. It was almost silly, seeing the great big, bad, Bakura calling his mirror image darling light.

Ryou opened his eyes and walked the rest of his way to his homeroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryou waited outside of the school. He looked up and saw Yuugi walking towards him. He smiled and greeted Yuugi.

" Follow me." Ryou said, and led Yuugi to the back of the school.

"So why did you want to talk to me, Ryou?" But as he spoke he could feel an increase of shadow magic in Ryou. 'Bakura!' he thought as he himself turned into his Yami form.

"What do you want Bakura!" Yami yelled at the other ( much cooler) yami.

Almost before Yami could blink, Bakura was clutching the front of Yami's shirt in a fist and held him against the wall.

" I just have one thing to say, pharaoh. If you lay one finger on Malik, I will kill you. I won't even send you to the shadow realm, I will murder you with my own two hands." Bakura stated in a low, threatening voice. He let Yami go and turned to walk away.

" What the hell do you mean, Bakura?" Yami yelled after him.

Bakura half-turned towards Yami, then he tuned back and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Malik stood alone in the kitchen of the small apartment. Bakura was at school with Ryou and would not be back for some hours. He stood alone, perfectly alone. He was standing in front of the sink a small kitchen knife in his hand. It would be over quickly. He could do it. And no one would miss him. Bakura might, but only for awhile. Thief king Bakura didn't care for anyone unless they were useful. And Malik wouldn't be of any use to him dead, so what did it matter. He stood looking at his hands, white from clutching the knife so hard, for a long while. Once he glanced back at the clock, it was already almost two o'clock If he did it, he had to do it now, before Bakura got home in an hour.

He turned around, knife in hand, and slowly slid down onto the floor. He smile and looked at his wrist. That would be a good place to do it. Quick and painless. Yes painless. No one would now Malik to be afraid of pain, but he was. He had been afraid of pain…and knives in fact, since he had gotten the tattoo when he was ten.

He shook his head. Stop thinking of the past, you have to do this now, he told himself. Now. He took the blade down, and there was a spurt of red that splashed onto Malik's face. His expression was shocked. The knife had not cut tan skin, but pale white. He looked up to see the face of Bakura, a look of complete fury on his face. All Malik could do was look into the cold brown eyes of the enraged Yami. He couldn't look away. He was glued to those eyes. Bakura was home far to early.

"Don't you **ever** think of doing that again." Bakura yelled as he stormed out of the room, throwing the knife in the floor so hard that it shattered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Malik was glued to the spot on which he sat, his eyes never leaving the spot Bakura had just stood at. His eyes started to water and he looked down. He smiled. He didn't think it was possible. Could Bakura **actually **care about him? Malik stood up shakily and carefully picked up the broken knife. He washed Bakura's blood off the floor and then walked over to Bakura's room.

The room was dark and Bakura sat on the bed wrapping a bandage around his hand slowly and deliberately. Malik stared at him. Bakura practically melted in with the darkness. His brown eyes looked red in the poor light and the unbuttoned dark blue uniform that was Ryou's looked black. Malik slowly knocked on the open door for permission to come in.

"Come in" said Bakura without looking up from tying the bandage.

Malik slowly walked in and sat on the opposite side of the bed from Bakura. He sat cross-legged with his hand in his lap. He kept his eyes downcast. He didn't want to look a those eyes again. He felt the bed shift as Bakura crawled over to him. He looked up just as Bakura collapsed on top of him. Bakura hugged Malik and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" he murmured as he fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryou was sitting in math class. He had learned this stuff the other day, but some of the slower kids still didn't get it.

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes and decided to give Bakura a visit. The Ring glowed warmly for a second before going back to plain cold metal. He knocked on the door to Bakura's soul room. He heard a faint reply from the room and he opened the door. Bakura sat on a pile of fancy silk pillows, of the kind you might see in an Egyptian palace (wonder why --). Bakura sat cross-legged and had a troubled look to his eyes, though it didn't show on his face.

Ryou sat down on the pillows, too. He looked at Bakura for a moment before asking, "is something wrong?"

Bakura looked up at him quickly. "Nothings wrong. Why would you think something was wrong?"

Ryou scowled, showing he disagreed.

Bakura looked like he was about to disagree, but let it drop. He sighed and looked up a Ryou, a look of concentration on his face.

"I feel like something's wrong. I can't explain it. I just feel that way" he explained to Ryou.

Ryou looked at Bakura curiously. "well, what do you feel is wrong?" he asked, semi-concerned that Bakura felt worried.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I just have a bad feeling about today," Bakura explained leaning back on his little pillow/bed.

Ryou looked in thought for a moment. He looked up after awhile.

"Bakura, do you want to go home to check if everything's all right?" Ryou asked slowly, as if deciding if it was a good idea even as he said it.

Bakura looked up quickly. "Really? You mean it?" he asked, in an almost childlike manner.

Ryou laughed at Bakura's behavior. "Yes I mean it. I mean, you're never worried, so if you are, something must be really wrong." he explained matter-o-factly.

Bakura nodded quickly. Ryou got up and left the soul room. He opened his eyes again back to the waking world. He looked at the clock. 2:30. He knew the lesson and his last class was a free period. He could leave now to check on things at home without getting in serious trouble. He raised his hand and told the teacher that he needed to go to the nurse. Yuugi, who was in the same class, looked up as Ryou left the class room. Right before the door closed, Yuugi could see the faint glow of the Ring as Bakura took control.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bakura opened the door to the apartment building he and Ryou lived in. Every step he took closer to his house, he felt more worried, and Bakura hated being worried. In his soul room Ryou could sense Bakura's uneasiness. He didn't like it either. Bakura was never worried. In Ryou's life with Bakura, he only remembered Bakura being worried once. It was when Bakura had dueled Yami no Malik on Kaiba's blimp. He was fighting for Malik's Sennen rod and Malik's life, and ever then he didn't show it as much as today.

By now Bakura was at the door of Ryou's apartment, and his worry was ever increasing. He finally found the key and opened the door. He walked into the sitting room of the apartment. It was very quiet, which added to Bakura's nervousness. He walked over to the kitchen slowly. When he saw Malik on the floor, knife in hand, his worry quickly faded into anger. He grabbed the knife just as Malik was about to cut his wrist.

Malik quickly looked up at Bakura. Bakura could tell by Malik's face that he looked furious. That was to be expected, Bakura was furious. How could Malik try something like this?

"Don't you ever think of doing that again." He tried to keep his voice calm, but failed, and ended up yelling instead. So he turned around and stormed away, shattering the knife on the ground to slightly quell his anger.

Bakura sat in his room. The lights were off, yet he could plainly see the bandage he was wrapping around his hand. He hadn't noticed the deep cut until he got to his room, and while it didn't really bother him, he wanted it to heal for Ryou. He sat their for a while, aimlessly bandaging his hand, taking it off, re-doing it, etc. When he heard a knock on his door, he didn't even bother to look up.

"Come in" he said dully. He was tired from his panic and anger today, and he just wanted to go to bed. He glanced at the clock for a split second out of the corner of his eye. 7:30. How had it gotten so late? It was almost winter in Domino, which made it darker earlier. This only added to his sleepiness. He felt the bed shift as Malik sat down. He moved over and collapsed on top of him. He gave Malik a small kiss, the action only emphasizing his fatigue, the great Bakura would never show outright affection.

"Don't ever do that top me again." He stated before succumbing to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

From his soul room, Ryou smiled. He had never seen Bakura this tired, worried, angry, and scared ever in his life… let alone in one day. Ryou wanted to see both Bakura and Malik happy, they were the only real friends he had, and he knew that was the same for them as well. Ryou smiled contently as he watched Malik fall asleep, before falling asleep himself. It had been a long day for everyone.

Uhhhhhh I have NO excuse for not updating, it was due to pure LAZYNESS! Well, I have one or two excuses. My computer was in Chicago for the entirety of the summer, I started high school this year, and I had Major writers block. I really hate this story. Well, I like it, but I don't like where it's going and stuff, but my sister WILL kill me f I don't finish it. Soooo yeah. I'll try to update soon, if anyone really cares that is. If I don't get any reviews, I will assume no one want me to continue and I won't. Ja Ne.

Um and to the people who did review for the first chapter, I am eternally grateful. It feels so great to get a review and I'm glad you cared enough to tell me what you thought. And I don't accept flames, just constructive criticism.


End file.
